erifortfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Chem/@comment-4002547-20140727131858
People who were born in this section of the year have unusually strong will power and great obstinacy of purpose. They are usually born to be fighters in every sense of the word: they have also the greatest ability as organizers on a large scale. They find themselves as the organizers of big schemes or as the heads of big businesses, and also in the organization and development of countries. They seem naturally to resent all criticism, and the only way to offset this in them is by quiet logic, reason, and proof. These people are usually independent in everything they do. It is really important for them to do everything in their own way, and if they are intervene with other people they generally loose the shapes of the main purpose, step back and let the other person take their place. As a rule they are unhappy in their domestic life. It is very difficult for such people to meet a member of the opposite sex who would understand them, and if opposition does not upset them from this point it usually does through their children. Yet these people, be they men or women, deeply, fervently and strongly desire for affection and sympathy, more than anything else, and this is generally the rock on which they are finally wrecked if they have not the good fortune to meet their right affinities. As far as material success or power is concerned, there are no heights to which persons born in this sign wouldn’t be able to. Success, however, is not making them feel really happy and satisfied. They are inclined to lack caution, being by nature impulsive and quick in thought and action. They are and inclined to mike enemies very easily. They are enormously ambitious, as a rule they succeed in life and gain money and position. The lower type of this sign will stick at nothing to accomplish their purpose. The higher type are good masters, but at the same time severe in discipline and more or less unbending in everything they expect from other people. All representatives of this sign have a distinct desire to peer into the future, perhaps because they are impatient for things to develop. They are inclined to prophesy what will take place, and are often succeed in that. As a general rule, the men born in this part of the year suffer a great deal through their affections; they seldom understand women, and make lots of serious mistakes in their relations with them. For both sexes, they are happy only at moments when they are absolutely absorbed with their work and manage to overcome of obstacles. All people and especially those who were born in this sign seldom get through life without receiving cuts, wounds, or blows to the head, either from accidents or violence. Aries - The Sing of the Ram Mars is the Aries' ruling planet. It makes the people of this sign have an active life, constantly giving them the reserve of energy. That makes them careless, unruly, ambitious and competitive.This sign's place in the horoscope - first - and the people of this sign also want to be first in all. Aries is a very much self-confident sign. Aries' symbol is a ram- an animal, which tries to get everything by impact of a head, and everyone, who ever dealed with people who's sign is the Aries knows, that they go directly to their purpose as persistently as the rams. Friends They will find their more lasting friendships and affections with those born on their own period or between (Leo), and from November 21 to December 20-27; and also from the centre of their triangle, September 21 to October 20-27. Health People born in this period should have more time to sleep than almost anyone else. They usually overwork their brains, and are inclined to suffer from headache, trouble with the eyes and other things concerned the head. And they are liable to get cuts and wounds in the head, and they usually run danger from fire. Such people usually demand a constant medical attention. Color The most harmonious color for them is all shades of red -crimson, rose, and pink, but if they are ill- all shades of blue and violet are most soothing and beneficial to them. Stones The birth stones for this period are rubies, garnets, and bloodstones. More: http://www.gotohoroscope.com/aries-meanings.html